Greatest Treasure
by YamiHaruko
Summary: After a bad day a yami learns what his greatest life treasure is, and it has been right under his nose the whole time. Oneshot. YxYY pairing. Some fluff.


1Hello all readers **and** reviewers. Please read **and** review! I need feedback! I want to know how my one-shot did. So, please hopefully enjoy it and don't forget: review please afterwards! That'd be much appreciated. . Thanks again, hope you like, and if not, tell me anyway.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters in this story.

"..." Out loud speaking

'...regular...' Yami's thoughts.

"**Greatest Treasure**"

The hard pattering of rain was heard on the fragile window as a bolt of light flashed through the dark, morbid sky.

"Where could he be?..." Wondered a very worried hikari, looking up from a jigsaw puzzle he was fumbling with and staring out the window in hopes of seeing his yami's return.

-Meanwhile-

The sound of hurried footsteps and the splashing of water puddles was only faint compared to the fierce pounding of the rain. A tall dark figure was running down a deserted sidewalk with his coat above his head in a desperate attempt to stay dry, but that, of course, was out of the question. He was still several blocks from his warm home and it seemed that the more he hurried to get there, the more the weather tried to slow him down.

Minutes later he was bent over trying to catch his breath. Clouds of white smoke came from the back of his throat and met the chilling air, only to be quickly vanished by the waterfall above. After a minute or so of deep breaths, the man slowly started to walk on placing his jacket around his shoulders. He rubbed his bare arms trying to warm them from the frigid air. His pace was quick and balanced; his steps making a rhythm with the rain. The previous Pharaoh would have ran more, but he had already gone as much as his body would allow in such terrible weather.

Wet and shivering he made his way to the end of the block where a crosswalk was placed. The red shimmer of a light on the other side of the road stated it unsafe to walk across. Atemu tightened his grip on his arms and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the light to change. After grumbling at his awful luck and the light still not changing, the Pharaoh looked up and down each way of the street, not really seeing anything due to the rain. When he had decided it was safe, he began his journey across the flooded street.

That's when he heard the faint sound of an engine, only to look up and see the bright headlights of a car in his view and a loud honking noise met his ears. Atemu cunningly sidestepped and jumped out of the way in time, only to get splashed by a wake of water and a very unkindly gesture from the raging driver. Dripping in completely soaked clothes, the Pharaoh just let out a loud, frustrated growl and continued on his way home, only this time making sure to wait for the following crosswalk lights to change.

-Kame Shop-

"Pharaoh...I hope you're safe. Get back soon." Yugi said to himself sitting by the window. He had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and a blanket around his shoulders. He had abandoned his previous challenge of fitting 500 gold and blue pieces together and now sat worried and glued to the windowsill. Another crash of thunder boomed through the even darker sky, shaking the window and startling Yugi. The fireplace crackled softly and scattered it's warm essence throughout the large room.

"Yami..."

-Back on the Streets-

Yami had found a store's canopy to rest under from the weather. He slide back against the outer wall of the store and pulled his soaking jacket tighter around himself knowing that it wouldn't do any good. After letting his mind wonder he absent mindedly tapped his pants pocket to see if it was still there. Sure enough, the little box was still securely placed deep within the pocket.

A smile escaped from the soaking mess Atemu had become on his trip home. A face appeared in his mind and an angel's giggle came from the image. The yami closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth of the image. Then he realized...

"Aibou. He must be worried." His words were filled with guilt. He had said he was going to be gone no more than a half hour, and it's had to of been at least over an hour since he left. The Pharaoh had gone to the store to pick up his gift to the little light for his birthday; a gift that no other person could match.

With newfound determination Yami shakily stood up and continued his run down the now more flooded streets.

"I'm coming."

-Back at the Kame Shop-

Yugi checked his watch again for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes. The little light stood up and grabbed his jacket off the chair coat hanger and took an umbrella from the hall closet.

"That's it. I'm going after him. He could be hurt!" Another loud crash came from outside and it shook the entire house. Yugi quickly regained his composer, but then heard a loud snore coming from the living room. He peeked his head in and saw his grandpa sleeping on the couch. A small giggle came from the little light and he went and placed a blanket on his snoring guardian, and then went out the door in a hurry.

-A block from the Kame Shop-

'I'm almost there!' thought Yami through panting breaths. He was almost back in the warmth of his home and the presence of his favorite person. He could see the front light on from the shop and felt his pace quicken.

Atemu was in such a rush to get home and was such a soaking and shivering mess his normally sharp reflexes and senses had begun to fail him. As he ran into the road and tried to jump back up onto the curb of the final block he tripped and fell into the huge streams made from water moving into the curb gutters.

When he lifted himself up, the little box in his pocket slipped out of its previous secure place and splashed down into the water, moving swiftly with the current. Yami gasped and dove

immediately for the box when he realized what had happened, but it was already too late. The little, red ribbon box floated rapidly down the gutter and made it's way through the pipes under Domino.

The previous noble Pharaoh of ancient Egypt was now laying in the gutter of a road completely and entirely soaked and cold. And now, the gift from his heart to his hikari just floated down a gutter. He was so close. He just lay there in the gutter; his hair mangled, his spirit and heart broken.

Yami sat up with a downhearted look on his face. Shadows covered his eyes and a tear slid down his normally stern face.

"How could I let this happen?" he said to himself shaking his head. He chocked on his words and brought an angry fist down against the water.

"This has been the worst luck..." said the melancholy Pharaoh. He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Atemu jumped slightly and turned only to find the face of pure joy in his sight.

"Yami! Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" exclaimed worried little Yugi. Yami just looked down.

"I...I lost your gift. I tripped and it went down the gutter..." Yami's voice was depressing. Yugi had never seen him like this before. He helped him out of the gutter, took off his coat, and put it around Yami. Then, taking his darker half's hand and leading him towards the Kame shop, raising the umbrella higher considering the exceptional height difference between the two.

Once inside Yami stood near the door waiting for Yugi to come back with some towels. A puddle was forming under his feet from his dripping clothes. He stood somewhat slouched; letting his arms hang. The poor guy was fairly depressed about his day to say the least. Dare I say, he looked quite pathetic standing there with a look of despair.

Yugi returned shortly with a stack of towels bellowing from his short arms. When he reached Atemu, he tossed a towel on to the Pharaoh's head and giggled at the rare sight. However; when Yami didn't even look up at his hikari, Yugi's giggle stifled almost immediately. Yugi looked at his other half for another moment longer before he dropped the towels and hugged Yami tightly; burying his Angelic face into the dripping fabric of Yami shirt.

Atemu was taken aback by the sudden compassion his lighter half showed. He just stood there and let Yugi get soaked by his clothes before slowly bringing his arms up around the little light's head. There they stood in a tight and meaningful hug. When Yami felt Yugi pull away he dropped his arms. Yugi had a sort of mischievous gleam set in his normally innocent, amethyst eyes.

"Hikari?..." Yami began. Before he knew what happened, Yugi pushed Yami out the door, and they fell together in the enormous puddles that were scattered everywhere because of the storm.

Yami just sat up and stared blank at his little hikari as he watched him jump in and out of the lakes of water covering the ground. His little giggle and smiling face, even in such dark weather warmed Yami's heart.

'He continues to stay pure even when his surroundings are so grim. He is so innocent." Atemu admired. He watched Yugi a bit longer, completely forgetting about the terrible evening he had. Yugi came over to him and splashed water on him, freeing the Pharaoh of his thoughts. Yami gathered him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

'_Thank you,_' he said through the mind link.

"You're welcome!" peeped Yugi, who now resembled Yami, since both were dripping wet.

Yami only smiled and thought, 'Storms always have their rainbows...'

-Later that night-

When Yugi and Yami came in from their adventures in the rain, they made their way to the bathroom drying each other off. Once each of them had changed into clean, dry, refreshed clothing, they headed downstairs to settle in the living room for the night.

Yugi was slightly surprised when his Grandpa's figure was no longer on the couch.

"He must have went to bed," Yugi stated obviously, looking at the clock. "It is late."

Atemu took his other half's hand and they settled on the couch together with a blanket; watching the magnificent flames of the fire. Yugi was quickly taken by the sleepy feeling washing over him. He began yawning and snuggled closer to his protector. The Pharaoh put an arm around Yugi's small form and remembered about the gift he was going to give to his light.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, testing to see if he was still awake.

"Hm?" came a muffled reply within the blanket. Yugi had it pulled up to over half his head.

"I'm sorry about your gift. I lost it when I fell and I-"

"I don't care Yami." Yugi pushed his head out from under the blanket. "You've already given me the best gift I could ask for." The dark stared at him puzzled with a look of confusion written all over his face.

"What would that be?"

"You." he stated plainly. "You and me. Right now. You have been the best gift I have ever had." and with that the little light throw his arms around Yami's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. A crimson color overtook the Pharaoh's tan face and he hugged his means of life back.

Soon after, Yugi was taken be sleep's demanding power and snored softly against Yami's chest. Atemu was stroking the hikari's hair gently as he watched the fire's warm light play across Yugi's gentle face. Yami's thoughts wondered back to what Yugi had said before.

"_You. You and me. Right now. You have been the best gift I have ever had."_

The Pharaoh smiled at the thought and his mind came across the gift he wanted to give Yugi that night. The gift he was going to give to Yugi to symbolize their love. Yami remembered that the moment he saw the little box float down the drain, it felt as if their love for each other had died as well. But now, sitting here with little Yugi in his arms, he knows that not to be true. The little box with the locket inside almost seemed insignificant to what he had right now. A saying entered his mind. It was the same saying that was on the locket Yami had bought for Yugi.

'Love forever is one's greatest treasure.' he thought for a moment. 'You're my greatest treasure, Yugi...'

"I love you..." he said sincerely to his sleeping happiness. "...my greatest treasure." he said, slowly allowing sleep to transport him from reality to his dreamworld.

The End.

Please R&R!


End file.
